The invention relates to an occupant restraint system for a vehicle comprising an airbag module which includes an airbag, especially a front airbag.
Vehicle occupant restraint systems of this type are generally known from prior art, wherein usually the front airbag for a passenger is located behind an instrument panel of the vehicle end, upon release of the airbag module, deploys through an opening in the instrument panel toward the passenger. The installation space required for the airbag module behind the instrument panel entails a reduced available space for the passenger and/or reduced storage space in the area of the instrument panel.
Deviating from the accommodation behind the instrument panel, so called bag-in-roof passenger airbag modules are known which are arranged in the area of the front roof edge between the vehicle body and the roof lining and are fastened to the roof cross member.